Bowser and Bowser Jr's 4th of July 2019
by breath20k
Summary: It's the 4th of July and what a better way to celebrate with a story starring Bowser and his son! Happy 4th of July, everyone!


**Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s 4th of July 2019**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser is planning a very special show for him and his son tonight. He placed a few more Bob-ombs inside the cannon and then, everything is all finished. Bowser looked at his work and said, "There we go! It looks like everything is all set for tonight's fireworks show. Now, are the burgers ready for today's contest?"

"All done and ready to eat, Bowser," Kamek replied, "The contest is a go and the celebration is ready!"

"Great! I think that this will be the best 4th of July at the castle."

Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. is playing Super Mario Maker 2 in his room when suddenly, Bowser came in. He said, "Son, it's time for our 4th of July celebration!"

"Cool," Junior replied, "Will there be fireworks?"

"Of course we'll have that tonight but first, it's time for our burger eating competition between you and me. Come on, let's eat!"

And so, Bowser and his son ran outside for their father-son burger eating duel.

When they got there, Bowser said, "Now here's how it works. This is a ten-minute burger eating duel and all we have to do is to eat as many burgers as we can. Whoever has the most burgers at the end, wins. Got it, son?"

"Of course, dad," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile as they sat down on the table with a stack full of burgers.

"Great! Now then, let's do this!"

Just then, Kamek came in with the whistle and said, "Bowser and Bowser Jr., are you ready to eat?"

"All set, Kamek," The Koopa King and Prince replied.

"Okay, then! You have ten minutes. So without further ado, here we go! 3, 2, 1..."

Both Koopas placed their hands on the burgers as Kamek raised his whistle. Then he held it in his mouth, waited for a few seconds and then...

The moment came.

_TWEET!_

With the whistle blown by Kamek, Bowser and his son began eating burgers like professional athletes. The contest has begun.

All of the minions watched Bowser and his son munch away as they cheered for them with the current score of 20-20 on the castle scoreboard.

After nine minutes of eating, Kamek looked at the scoreboard and said, "One minute left!"

With every burger eaten by Bowser and his son, the scoreboard continues to add up as the timer shows the final thirty seconds of the competition.

Twenty seconds later, the timer turned red. There is only ten seconds left and everyone is cheering for them as Kamek took out his whistle, ready to blow at the right time. Then he began counting down the final moments.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

_TWEET!_

With the whistle blown by Kamek once more, the competition came to an end as Bowser and Bowser Jr. finished their burgers.

Kamek looked at the burgers Bowser and his son ate as the crowd is waiting for the official announcement. Then he came to them and said, "After ten minutes of eating, the final score in this burger eating duel is..."

Both Koopas held on tight as the scoreboard made its final decision. Kamek looked at the scoreboard very closely and then...

The announcement has been made.

"Fifty burgers for Bowser, and fifty-one burgers for Bowser Jr. So... _**BOWSER JR. WINS BY A SINGLE BURGER!**_"

The entire castle cheered for Bowser Jr. as he won the contest on the 4th of July. Bowser smiled at him and said, "Good game, son."

"Thanks, dad," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile as they shook hands for good sportsmanship, "I love a friendly competition on a very special day. Now then, can we play baseball?"

"Sure, son. We still have the whole afternoon to do and later, it will be time for the fireworks. Now let's play ball!"

And so, Bowser and his son ran to the stadium for a great game of baseball.

That night, everyone at the castle got a perfect view of the fireworks that is set to go off in a few moments. Bowser came to the cannon's control panel and said, "Well son, this is it! The final event of the day and in just a few seconds, the fireworks will go off right here in our castle and this cannon is all set and ready to go so, are you ready for this?"

"Of course I'm ready for the finale," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile, "Let's see those fireworks!"

"All right, then! We'll fire on the count of three. Ready?"

"Let's do it, dad."

Then they placed their hands on the button labeled 'Fire' as both Koopas began counting down.

"3, 2, 1..."

And then...

The moment came.

"_**FIRE!**_"

_PUSH!_

With the word shouted, Bowser and his son pressed the button and then...

_BOOM!_

The first Bob-omb went up to the sky, which exploded as a firework in the shape of Bowser's face. Then another one went off in the shape of Bowser Jr. as the cannon continues to fire more Bob-ombs in the sky, which turned into beautiful fireworks for everyone to see at Bowser's Castle. Bowser and Bowser Jr. smiled as the fireworks continues to go off. It has been an amazing 4th of July for the Koopas.


End file.
